To Sirloin With Love
"To Sirloin With Love" is the 19th episode of Season 13, and also the Season 13 finale and the series finale, overall being the 255th episode of the series. Synopsis Whenever Peggy tells Hank she will be going to Minh's for ladies game night, Hank is left alone with Bobby. Hank decides to take Bobby out to dinner at a steak house in McMaynerberry Chops Steakhouse. While Hank and Bobby and are sitting at their table, the waiter comes up and hands them their food. Bobby begins to critique his steak in front of the waiter explaining that the steak is not "prime". After the waiter leaves, Hank becomes surprised of Bobby knowledge. A man at a table nearby begins to explain that he is also impressed with Bobby knowledge. He introduces himself as Roger Stiles, Professor of Meat Science at Heimlich County College and the coach for their Meat Examination Team. Bobby is offered an invitation to the team, and he accepts. Hank begins to bond with Bobby by teaching him all about meat. When Bobby goes to Heimlich County College the next day, he is introduced to his fellow classmates. They begin to praise them because they believe Bobby will help them win the Regional Meat Evaluation Tournament against "Texas A&F". During the final question in the tournament, the group chooses Bobby to answer it. When Bobby answers the question incorrectly, they win 4th place allowing them to go to State Finals, but his team becomes angered at him. When Bobby returns to class, the fellow classmates begin to insult him. Meanwhile, Hank starts bragging to Dale, Bill, and Boomhauer about his charter bus tickets to the state finals. The night before the competition, the team goes out to dinner where they spot the Texas A&F team. The group begins to talk about ways to assault the team while Bobby laughs thinking it's a joke. One of the team members then goes over to the opposing teams table throwing red pepper in their eyes. On Bobby's ride home with Hank, Bobby explains that the team is "weird" and he does not want to perform in the competition anymore. Hank becomes disappointed in Bobby, but he explains that he will still go to the competition without Bobby. On the bus ride to the competition, the driver and the driver's assistant pull out Texas A&F hats. They put the hats on while driving the bus into a nearby culvert. The Texas A&F fans explain to the bus riders that they have hijacked the bus and will not be making it to the competition. All of the bus riders cell phones are taken away and then the Texas A&F fans leave in a nearby parked car. Meanwhile at home, Bobby notices some movers bringing a new grill up to the porch of the house. Bobby sees that it is a little grill and he asks Peggy what it is. Peggy explains that Hank got Bobby that grill so that they could grill side-by-side. When Bobby realizes he let Hank down, he asks Peggy to drive him to the competition. As Chuck Mangione is playing the national anthem, Bobby walks in and asks one of the staff members where his team is. The staff member tells Bobby that he is the only one there and that the rest of the squad is a "no show". Peggy tries to call Hank on his cell phone realizing he is not answering. At the downed bus, Dale's van pulls up on the side. Bill, Dale, and Boomhauer go inside the bus telling Hank that they followed them here. After Hank tells them what happened, all of the bus riders pile into Dale's van. When Peggy calls Hank through Boomhauer's cell phone, he learns that Bobby is at the tournament alone. When the team hears, they become frightened that Bobby will make them lose. As the final test in the competition comes up, the team enters the gym. The team tells Bobby to step aside so he won't mess them up. But, Bobby believes that the test has a flaw. When the team comes up with their final answer, Bobby jumps in to save the day with the correct answer. His team wins the competition. The episode ends with a montage with Hank and Bobby grilling while all the neighbors smell the meat. They start to gather at Hank house. The episode fades with a camera pan over Arlen showing the town and the water tower. Trivia *During the ending montage, Boomhauer puts his open wallet on his dresser. Inside is a law enforcement badge, branch Texas Ranger. Mike Judge, creator of the show, explains that Boomhauer's job is never known during the series, so he wanted to reveal it in the last episode. *Bobby has the very last line of the show. *The only character suprisingly not seen is John Redcorn, though he is mentioned by Dale. *Texas A&F is a parody of real-life Texas A&M University, based in College Station. *The last minute of the episode shows a camera pan up out of Arlen, much like the pan down into Arlen from the first episode Pilot. Category:Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Article stubs